Matsukaze Tenma x Reader
by KyouTen4Life
Summary: a romantic story about Matsukaze Tenma and you.


Me: hii there I'm new! I write stories about Inazuma eleven, go, Chrono stone and galaxy

Endou: about us?!

Tsurugi Kyousuke: I guess

Kariya: writer-San who's first?

Me: Matsukaze Tenma-kun

Tenma: me?!

Shindou who will replace him if Tenma doesn't survive?

Tsurugi: I don't know..

Tara: I can do it!

Tsurugi+Shindou: TENMA SURVIVE!

(f/n) = first name

(l/n) = last name

Rated L!

* * *

- you transferred to Raimon high school in the second year.-

You walled shyly in your new class and you introduced yourself.

Hii my name is (l/n) (f/n) but you can call me (f/n)-chan

''Matsukaze''can you please show (l/n) chan her seat did your teachers said to him.

He stood up and answered. 'Hai' sensei. He had brown hair and he had something in his hair that looks like wings.

Hello (l/n) chan, here is your seat.

'Arigato' didn't I say before you can call me (f/n)-chan? Did you said..

I'm sorry, I'm Matsukaze Tenma but you can call me Tenma if you want... Did Tenma said.. Tenma-kun did you said with a smile.

*take your seat*

When school was out, you walked out of your class and you did put your books in your locker but when you leave the school building you saw Tenma running to another big building with a lighting mark.

''Tenma-kun?!'' You screamed.

Tenma did hear you so he stops and walked to you.

''Hey (f/n)-chan did Tenma said.

'Hey Tenma where are you going?''you asked politely

I'm going to have a soccer practice'' he said

SOCCER?! Did you said with a big smile

''What's wrong (f/n)-chan? He asked worried

''I do really like soccer'' you said

Tenma grabs your hand and he started to walk.

''EHH?! Where are were going?'' You asked

''I want to show you my team and if you want to you can join the managers!''did Tenma said

''Are girls allowed on the team?'' you asked.

''Yea! We have a girl in our team her name is Kinako Nanobana'' he says.

''YATTA'' did you said.

* * *

When you entered a huge for you saw a greyish haired boy saying. '' Tenma you're late''

'' Gomenasei Shindou-senpai'' did Tenma said.

But then he looked up to you ''and you are?'' I'm (l/n)(f/n) but you can call me (f/n)-chan.

''She wants to join the team'' did Tenma said.

''Do you have any experience? '' did say a pink haired boy.

So you answered '' well.. I guess.. I always played soccer with my childhood friend Hakuryuu.

(…)

''YOU KNOW HAKURYUU?!'' Did the whole team asked.

A tail haired guy steps to you and said ''you are that girl where Hakuryuu always talk about''

Than a man with a orange hairband named Endou Mamorou steps toward you..

''If you want in the team you have to take a qualify exam, score 2 goals in your opposite goal and you have to keep the ball in your position.''

* * *

_next morning for the qualify test_

You started to run. You passed Kuramada-senpai... So Tsurugi run of to you, he unleased his keshin 'kensei Lancelot' so you unleased your keshin, 'dark exodus'' the same as Shuu...

NANI?! Isn't that the same keshin as... Asked Shinsuke.. Yea it's the same as Shuu you answered and you passed Tsurugi.

So you where by the goal you made a hissatsu Shoot ''white hurricane'' the same as Hakuryuu.

(...)

You passed your exam and you joined the team.

next morning

''Ohayo Tenma'' you said.

Ohayōgozaimasu (f/n)-chan Did Tenma said.

So you both walked together to class.

Ne (f/n)-chan... Did Tenma said shyly

Yea..?

''Can you come with me tomorrow after school? ''

Sure! You said.

* * *

_(After school)_

When you came home after school you started to think about Tenma. Because when you were with him you got a great warm feeling in your chest. You wanted to be friends with him... No more than that.. You was in love with Tenma so you want him as your boyfriend. but then when you started to think that Aoi is really close to Tenma and in love is with him it makes you sad

Next morning...

Ohayōgozaimasu (f/n)-chan said Tenma

OHAYOOO!

And both walked to the morning practice.

#school

Today you had a math test but you think you failed because you didn't learn enough.. You could only think about Tenma.

after school

''(f/n)-chan are you ready? '' asked Tenma with a big blush in his face.

'' y-yea '' you said nervously ''but where are we going?''

''To the park'' did Tenma said

So both of you walked to the park.

Suddenly Tenma stops walking.

''What's wrong?''you asked, so you stopped walking too.

''I want to say something to you' he said shyly ''I-i really like you!. Since the they we meet..

And you started to glow so red as a tomato,

I... I like you too.. No I mean.. I love you more than... But you was interrupted because Tenma was grabbing your waist and you felt two soft lips on yours.

You did something you didn't expected... You kissed him back.. But how.. It was your first kiss!

His to tongue asked for entrance in your mouth so you opened your mouth and his tongue was wrestling with your tongue for a place.

(You stopped...)

You looked into his beautiful blue eyes..

''Will you be my girlfriend?''

''Yea! ''

You gave him a kiss.

Tenma saw it was pretty late so he walked you to home. Holding your hands.

When he bought you home he gave you a Oyasumi kiss and he walked to home.

* * *

_next morning _

When you was preparing to leave you saw Tenma waiting before your home.

He gave you a kiss and You walked to school and you held Tenma's hand.

When you was at all everyone did look to you both but you ignored them.

You went to morning practice with Tenma.

Tenma kissed you before the practice started.

It was a long but a passionated kiss...

And that's how your love story with Tenma began.

* * *

okaaaaayyyyy done!

Me: I'm sorry some faults..

Taiyou: everyone makes mistakes..

Tsurugi+Shindou: Yokata! TENMA SURVIVED!

Tara: that's mean...

Tsurugi: I don't care.. If you were in my team we already lose before the match started..

Me: next is Tsurugi!

Tsurugi: why me?

Me: because I want it..

Kariya: I wish you good luck senpai ^^

Yoshhhh let me know in the comments who's next!


End file.
